The invention relates to 3,4-dihydroquinoline derivatives, a process for their production and their use in pharmaceutical agents.
In human cells, there exist 3 specific forms of nitrogen monoxide synthases, which convert arginine into nitrogen monoxide (NO) and citrulline. Two constitutive NO-synthases (NOS) were thus identified that are present as Ca++/calmodulin-dependent enzymes in the brain (ncNOS or NOS 1) or in the endothelium (ecNOS or NOS 3). The third isoform is the inducible NOS (iNOS or NOS 2), which is a Ca++-independent enzyme and is induced after activation of different cells by endotoxin or other substances.
NOS-inhibitors and especially specific inhibitors of NOS 1, NOS 2 or NOS 3 are therefore suitable for treatment of different diseases, which are induced or aggravated by pathological concentrations of NO in cells (Clin. Neuropharmac. 18, 1995, page 482).
It has now been found that the heterocycles that are substituted according to the invention can be used especially advantageously as pharmaceutical agents.
The invention relates to the compounds of Formula I, their tautomeric and isomeric forms and their physiologically compatible salts 
in which
R1 and R2, independently of one another, mean:
a) Hydrogen,
b) C1-6 alkyl,
c) OR8,
d) NR8R9,
e) CN,
f) acyl,
g) CO2R10,
h) CONR8R9,
i) CSNR8R9,
R3 means:
a saturated or unsaturated C1-5 alkylene radical, which can be substituted in 1 to 4 places with OR11, NR12R13 or C1-4 alkyl and in which 1 or 2 CH2 groups can be replaced by O, S(O)n, NR14, xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 or carbonyl, and which can be bridged with a methano, ethano or propano group,
R4, R5, R6 and R7, independently of one another, mean:
a) Hydrogen,
b) halogen,
c) S(O)nR16,
d) OR161,
e) COOR16,
f) COR16,
g) CONR6R17,
h) CSNR16R17,
i) C(NR18)NR16R17,
j) NR16R19,
k) C1-6 alkyl, which optionally is substituted with halogen, OR16, SR16, COOR16, phenyl, 5- to 6-membered heteroaryl with 1-4 N, S or O atoms or C3-7 cycloalkyl,
l) C3-7 cycloalkyl,
m) C2-6 alkenyl, optionally substituted with phenyl or halogen,
n) C2-6 alkinyl, optionally substituted with phenyl or halogen,
o) C6-10 aryl, which optionally is substituted with halogen, CN, C1-4 alkyl, SR16 or OR16,
p) 5- to 6-membered hetaryl with 1 to 4 N, O or S atoms, which contain a slightly condensed benzene ring and can be substituted with halogen, NO2, cyano, xe2x80x94OR16, SR16, C1-4 alkyl, CF3 or NR16R17,
q) CN,
r) NO2,
s) CF3,
t) OCF3,
R8, R9, R10, R11, R16, R18, R21 and R22, independently of one another, mean:
a) Hydrogen,
b) C1-6 alkyl,
c) C6-10 aryl, which optionally is substituted with halogen or C1-4 alkyl,
R20 means
a) C1-6 alkyl,
b) C6-10 aryl, which optionally is substituted with halogen or C1-4 alkyl,
R12, R13, R14 and R19, independently of one another, mean:
a) Hydrogen,
b) C1-6 alkyl,
b) COR20,
c) CO2R21,
d) CONR21R22,
e) CSNR21R22,
R17 means
a) hydrogen,
b) C1-6 alkyl, optionally substituted with halogens, and amino, hydroxy or sulfhydryl groups,
c) C6-10 aryl,
n means 0, 1, 2 and
R16, R19 together with the nitrogen atom form a saturated 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring, which can contain another nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur atom and can be substituted with C1-4 alkyl or a phenyl, benzyl or benzoyl radical that is optionally substituted with halogen.
The compounds of the formula can be present as tautomers, stereoisomers or geometric isomers. The invention also comprises all possible isomers, such as E- and Z-isomers, S- and R-enantiomers, cis- and trans-diastereomers, racemates and mixtures thereof, including the tautomeric compounds of Formulas Ia and Ib (for R2=hydrogen). 
The physiologically compatible salts can be formed with inorganic and organic acids, such as, for example, oxalic acid, lactic acid, citric acid, fumaric acid, acetic acid, maleic acid, tartaric acid, phosphoric acid, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, methanesulfonic acid, i.a.
For salt formation of acid groups, the inorganic or organic bases are also suitable, which are known for the formation of physiologically compatible salts, such as, for example, alkali hydroxides, such as sodium and potassium hydroxide, alkaline-earth hydroxides, such as calcium hydroxide, ammonia, amines such as ethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, N-methylglucamine, tris-(hydroxymethyl)-methylamine, etc.
In each case, alkyl means a straight-chain or branched alkyl group, such as, e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, sec-pentyl, tert-pentyl, neopentyl, n-hexyl, sec-hexyl, heptyl, octyl, whereby 1 to 4 carbon atoms are preferred.
If the alkyl radical is halogenated, the latter can be present in one or more places, whereby trifluoromethyl is preferred.
Alkenyl and alkinyl radicals are straight-chain or branched in each case and preferably contain up to 4 carbon atoms. For example, the following radicals can be mentioned: vinyl, 2-propenyl, 1-propenyl, 2-butenyl, 1-butenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 1-methyl-1-propenyl, 2-methyl-2-propenyl, 3-methyl-2-propenyl, ethinyl, 1-propinyl, 2-propinyl, 1-butinyl, 2-butinyl.
Cycloalkyl is defined respectively as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cycloheptyl.
Halogen means respectively fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
Aryl is defined respectively as naphthyl or especially phenyl, which can be substituted by the same or a different component in one to three places.
The hetaryl radicals can contain a slightly condensed benzene ring and can be substituted by the same or a different component in one to three places and can be bonded via the heteroatom or a carbon atom. For example, the following 5- and 6-ring heteroaromatic compounds are suitable in each case: Imidazole, indole, isoxazole, isothiazole, furan, oxadiazole, oxazole, pyrazine, pyridazine, pyrimidine, pyridine, pyrazole, pyrrole, tetrazole, thiazole, triazole, thiophene, thiadiazole, benzimidazole, benzofuran, benzoxazole, isoquinoline, quinoline. Preferred are 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic compounds with 1 to 2 nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur atoms and especially furanyl and thienyl. As substituents of the heteroaryl radicals, especially NO2, CN, halogen, C1-6 alkyl and CF3 are suitable.
As heterocycle NR16R19, for example, piperidine, pyrrolidine, morpholine, thiomorpholine, hexahydroazepine or piperazine can be mentioned. The heterocycle can be substituted in 1 to 3 places with C1-4 alkyl or a phenyl, benzyl or benzoyl radical that is optionally substituted with halogen. Especially suitable are 6-membered saturated heterocycles that can contain another heteroatom and that can be substituted in 1 or 2 places. For example, there can be mentioned: N-methyl-piperazine, 2,6-dimethylmorpholine, phenylpiperazine or 4-(4-fluorobenzoyl)-piperidine.
The acyl radical is derived from straight-chain or branched aliphatic C1-6 carboxylic acids, such as, for example, formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, butyric acid, trimethylacetic acid or caproic acid or from known benzenesulfonic acids, which can be substituted with halogen or C1-4 alkyl, and C1-4 alkanesulfonic acids, such as, for example, methanesulfonic acid, and p-toluenesulfonic acid. Preferably alkanoyls can be mentioned.
As preferred meanings of R1 and R2, hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl and hydroxy can be mentioned.
R3 preferably means alkylene with 1 to 5 carbon atoms, in which a CH2 group can be replaced by oxygen or sulfur. For example, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94 can be mentioned.
Preferred embodiments for R4, R5, R6 and R7 are:
a) Hydrogen,
b) halogen,
c) SR16,
d) OR16,
e) COOR16,
f) COR16,
g) CONR16R17,
h) NR16R19,
i) C1-6 alkyl, which optionally is substituted with halogen, COOR16 or phenyl,
j) C2-6 alkenyl, optionally substituted with phenyl or halogen,
k) C2-6 alkinyl, optionally substituted with phenyl or halogen,
l) phenyl, which optionally is substituted with halogen, CN, C1-4 alkyl, SR16 or R16,
m) 5- to 6-membered heteroaryl with 1 to 4 N, O or S atoms, which with halogen, NO2, cyano, C1-4 alkyl or CF3,
n) CN,
o) NO2,
p) CF3,
q) OCF3.
Preferred meanings of R12, R13, R14, R17 and R19 are hydrogen and C1-6 alkyl. In particular 1-2 substituents R4, R5, R6 or R7 are present, which do not mean hydrogen.
The invention also relates to the use of the compounds according to the invention for the production of a pharmaceutical agent for treating and preventing diseases, which are caused by the action of nitrogen monoxide at pathological concentrations. These include neurodegenerative diseases, inflammatory diseases, auto-immune diseases, and cardiovascular diseases.
For example, there can be mentioned: cerebral ischemia, hypoxia and other neurodegenerative diseases, which are brought into contact with inflammations, such as multiple sclerosis, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and comparable sclerotic diseases, Parkinson""s Disease, Huntington""s Disease, Korksakoff""s Disease, epilepsy, vomiting, sleep disorders, schizophrenia, depression, migraine, hypoglycemia, dementia, such as, e.g., Alzheimer""s Disease, HIV-dementia and presenile dementia.
They are also suitable for treating diseases of the cardiovascular system and for treating auto-immune and/or inflammatory diseases, such as hypotension, ARDS (adult respiratory distress syndrome), sepsis or septic shock, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM), inflammatory disease of the pelvis/intestine (bowel disease), meningitis, glomerulonephritis, acute and chronic liver diseases, diseases by rejection (for example allogenic heart, kidney or liver transplants) or inflammatory skin diseases such as psoriasis, etc. Based on their profile of action, the compounds according to the invention are very well suited for inhibiting the neuronal NOS.
To use the compounds according to the invention as pharmaceutical agents, they are brought into the form of a pharmaceutical preparation, which in addition to the active ingredient contains vehicles, adjuvants and/or additives that are suitable for enteral or parenteral administration. The administration can be done orally or sublingually as a solid in the form of capsules or tablets or as a liquid in the form of solutions, suspensions, elixirs, aerosols or emulsions or rectally in the form of suppositories or in the form of injection solutions that can also optionally be used subcutaneously, intramuscularly or intravenously, or topically or intrathecally. As adjuvants for the desired pharmaceutical agent formulation, the inert organic and inorganic support media that are known to one skilled in the art are suitable, such as, e.g., water, gelatin, gum arabic, lactose, starch, magnesium stearate, talc, vegetable oils, polyalkylene glycols, etc. Moreover, preservatives, stabilizers, wetting agents, emulsifiers or salts for changing the osmotic pressure or buffers can optionally be contained.
For parenteral administration, especially injection solutions or suspensions, especially aqueous solutions of the active compounds in polyhydroxyethylated castor oil, are suitable.
As vehicle systems, surface-active adjuvants such as salts of bile acids or animal or plant phospholipids, but also mixtures thereof as well as liposomes or their components can be used.
For oral administration, especially tablets, coated tablets or capsules with talc and/or hydrocarbon vehicles or binders, such as, for example, lactose, corn or potato starch, are suitable. The administration can also be done in liquid form, such as, for example, as a juice, to which optionally a sweetener is added.
The dosage of the active ingredients can vary depending on method of administration, age and weight of the patient, type and severity of the disease that is to be treated and similar factors. The daily dose is 1-2000 mg, preferably 20-500 mg, whereby the dose can be given as an individual dose to be administered one time or divided into 2 or more daily doses.
The NOS-inhibitory action of the compounds of Formula (I) and their physiologically compatible salts can be determined according to the methods by Bredt and Snyder in Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1989) 86, 9030-9033. For the bNOS inhibition of Example 21 (4-amino-7-(4-morpholinyl)-2,3,3a,9b-tetrahydro-1H-cyclopenta[c]quinoline) and Example 22 (4-amino-7-(methoxycarbonylethyl)-2,3,3a,9b-tetrahydro-1H-cyclopenta[c]quinoline), IC50=1.4 xcexcm and 1.1 xcexcm.
The production of the compounds according to the invention is carried out in that a compound of formula (II) or its salt 
in which R3 to R7 has the above meaning, R is methyl or ethyl and X is oxygen or sulfur, is reacted with ammonia, primary or secondary amines, hydroxylamine and its derivatives or hydrazine and its derivatives, and optionally then the isomers are separated or the salts are formed.
The reaction with ammonia is possible under pressure in autoclaves with excess ammonia at low temperatures (xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C.) or by stirring in methanol that is saturated with ammonia. Thiolactams are preferably reacted. If the reaction is carried out with amines, first the iminoethers or iminothioethers are produced from lactam or thiolactam as intermediate compounds (e.g., with methyl iodide or dimethyl sulfate), and the latter are reacted with or without isolation with the corresponding amines or their salts.
The isomer mixtures can be separated into enantiomers or E/Z-isomers according to commonly used methods, such as, for example, crystallization, chromatography or salt formation. The enantiomers can also be obtained by chromatography on chiral phases as well as by stereoselective syntheses.
The production of the salts is carried out in the usual way, by a solution of the compound of Formula (I) being mixed with the equivalent amount of acid or excess acid, which optionally is in solution, and the precipitate being separated or the solution being worked up in the usual way.
If the production of the starting compounds is not described, the latter are known and commercially available or can be produced analogously to known compounds or according to processes that are described here.
Thiolactams of Formula (IIb, X=S) are obtained, for example, from lactams with phosphorus pentasulfide (P4S10) or 2,4-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)-1,3,2,4-dithiaphosphetane-2,4-disulfide (Lawesson""s reagent) in suitable solvents. Compounds of Formula (IIa) can be obtained by, for example, reaction with Meerwein reagent (trimethyloxonium tetrafluoroborate).
The production of the compounds of Formula (IIb, X=O) is done in the way that is known to one skilled in the art. It can be done, for example, in that a compound of Formula (III) 
in which R3 to R7 have the above meaning and Y=O, after conversion into the oxime (Y=NOH), for example with a hydroxylammonium salt and sodium acetate, is subjected to a Beckmann epoxidation (R. E. Gawley, Org. Reactions 1988, 35, 1), for example in polyphosphoric acid (cf. K. Hino, Y. Nagai, H. Uno, Chem. Pharm. Bull. 1988, 36, 2386).
Another synthesis method starts from a compound of Formula (IV), 
which is reduced to lactam (II) with an alkali or alkaline-earth metal or an amalgam thereof in alcohol (cf. B. K. Blount, W. H. Perkin, S. G. P. Plant, J. Chem. Soc. 1929, 1975, R. Brettle, S. M. Shibib, J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1, 1981, 2912).
The production of indanones of type (III) is carried out in the way that is known to one skilled in the art, e.g., according to W. Baker, P. G. Jones, J. Chem. Soc. 1951, 787, S. Ohta, M. Yamashita, K. Arita, T. Kajiura, I. Kawasaki, K. Noda, M. Izumi, Chem. Pharm. Bull. 1995, 43, 1294; C. Santelli-Rouvier, M. Santelli, Synthesis 1983, 429.
The production of quinolones of type (IV) is carried out in the way that is known to one skilled in the art, e.g., according to B. K. Blount, W. H. Perkin, S. G. P. Plant, J. Chem. Soc. 1929, 1975; W. Ried, W. Kxc3xa4ppeler, Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1965, 688, 177; L. A. White, R. C. Storr, Tetrahedron 1996, 52, 3117.
The production of the compound of Formula (III) can be carried out, for example, in that an aromatic compound (V) is reacted with an activated acid derivative, such as, for example, an acid chloride (Z=Cl) or anhydride (Z=OCOR) in the presence of a Lewis acid, such as, for example, AlCl3, SnCl4, ZnCl2, SbCl5, FeCl3, BF3-etherate, in an inert solvent, such as, for example, dichloromethane, dichloroethane or benzene at 0xc2x0 C. up to boiling temperature of the corresponding solvent (see, e.g., W. Baker, P. G. Jones, J. Chem. Soc. 1951, 787). As an alternative, the ketones of Formula (VII) that are produced according to methods that are known to one skilled in the art (e.g., according to S. Ohta, M. Yamashita, K. Arita, T. Kajiura, I. Kawasaki, K. Noda, M. Izumi, Chem. Pharm. Bull. 1995, 43, 1294) can be cyclized with Bronstedt acids, such as, for example, sulfuric acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, methanesulfonic acid, phosphoric acid or polyphosphoric acid (cf. C. Santelli-Rouvier, M. Santelli, Synthesis 1983, 429). 
The production of the compound of Formula (IV) can be carried out, for example, in that a beta-ketoamide of Formula (VIII) or its derivative is treated with an acid, for example, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, polyphosphoric acid or trifluoroacetic acid or methanesulfonic acid (e.g., B. K. Blount, W. H. Perkin, S. G. P. Plant, J. Chem. Soc. 1929, 1975; W. Ried, W. Kxc3xa4ppeler, Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1965, 688, 177). 
The introduction of substituents R4-R7 can be carried out at the stage of compounds (III) and (IV).
In the precursor stages, optionally sulfides are oxidized, esters are saponified, acids are esterified, hydroxy groups are etherified or acylated, amines are acylated, alkylated, diazotized, halogenated, NO2 is introduced or reduced, reacted with isocyanates or isothiocyanates, the isomers are separated or the salts are formed.
The saponification of an ester group can be done in a basic or acidic manner by hydrolysis being performed at room temperature or at a higher temperature up to boiling temperature of the reaction mixture in the presence of alkali hydroxides in ethanol or other alcohols or using acids such as, e.g., hydrochloric acid, and optionally salts of 3,4-cycloalkanodihydroquinolines are further processed.
The esterification of carboxylic acid is carried out in a way that is known in the art with diazomethane or the corresponding alcohol in acid or in the presence of an activated acid derivative. As activated acid derivatives, for example, acid chloride, acid imidazolide or acid anhydride are suitable.
In addition, a nitro group or halogen, especially bromine, can be introduced by electrophilic aromatic substitution. Mixtures that are produced in this case can be separated in the usual way, even using HPLC.
If a nitrile is present, the latter can be saponified according to known processes or can be introduced into the corresponding amine, tetrazole or amidoxime.
The Friedel-Crafts acylation is used successfully in lactams of type (IIb, X=O); then the lactam can be converted selectively into the thiolactam.
The introduction of an NO2 group is possible by a number of known nitration methods. For example, nitration can be performed with nitrates or with nitronium tetrafluoroborate in inert solvents, such as halogenated hydrocarbons or in sulfolane or glacial acetic acid. Introduction by, e.g., nitrating acid in water, acetic acid or concentrated sulfuric acid as a solvent is also possible at temperatures of between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 30xc2x0 C.
The reduction of the nitro group or optionally the cyano group to the amino group is carried out catalytically in polar solvents at room temperature or at an elevated temperature under hydrogen pressure. As catalysts, metals such as Raney nickel or noble metal catalysts such as palladium or platinum optionally in the presence of barium sulfate or on vehicles are suitable. Instead of hydrogen, ammonium formate or formic acid can also be used in a known way. Reducing agents such as tin(II) chloride or titanium(III) chloride can also be used, such as complex metal hydrides, optionally in the presence of heavy metal salts. For nitro groups, reduction with zinc in water-ethanol-THF/ammonium chloride or iron in acetic acid has proven its value.
If a single or multiple alkylation of an amino group or a CH-acid carbon position is desired, alkylation can be performed with, for example, alkyl halides according to commonly used methods. Protection of the lactam group as an anion by a second equivalent base or by a suitable protective group optionally is necessary.
The acylation of the amino group is carried out in the usual way with, for example, an acid halide or acid anhydride, optionally in the presence of a base.
The introduction of the halogens chlorine, bromine or iodine via the amino group can also be carried out, for example, according to Sandmeyer, by the diazonium salts that are formed intermediately with nitrites being reacted with Cu(I) chloride or Cu(I) bromide in the presence of the corresponding acids such as hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid or being reacted with potassium iodide.
New compounds were identified by one or more of the following methods: melting point, mass spectroscopy, infrared spectroscopy, nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy (NMR). NMR spectra were measured with a Bruker 400 MHz device; the (deuterated) solvents are respectively indicated and abbreviated as follows: CDCl3 (chloroform), CD3OD ([D4]-methanol), DMSO ([D6]-dimethyl sulfoxide). Alterations are indicated in delta and ppm. Here: m means multiplet, several signals; s means singlet; d means doublet; dd means double doublet, etc.; t means triplet; q means quartet; H means hydrogen protons. In addition, THF means tetrahydrofuran, DMF means N,N-dimethylformamide, MeOH means methanol, and ml means milliliter. All solvents are p.A. grade, unless otherwise indicated. All reactions are performed under protective gas, unless these are aqueous solutions. Melting points are indicated in degrees Celsius and are not corrected.
Below, the production of precursors, intermediate products and products is described by way of example.
A) 1,2,3,3a,5,9b-Hexahydrocyclopenta[c]quinolin-4-one
According to Method A
2,3,3a,8a-Tetrahydro-1H-cyclopent[a]inden-8-one (1.06 g, 6.0 mmol) (W. Baker, P. G. Jones, J. Chem. Soc. 1951, 787) is dissolved with hydroxylammonium sulfate (1.96 g, 12.0 mmol) and sodium acetate (24.0 mmol, 3.28 g) in THF-ethanol-water 1:1:1 (120 ml) and stirred for five days at room temperature. The reaction mixture is concentrated by evaporation and diluted with ethyl acetate (150 ml), washed with saturated NaCl (50 ml), dried (Na2SO4) and concentrated by evaporation in a vacuum. The residue is purified by column chromatography (SiO2) with the eluant hexane-ethyl acetate. Yield: 0.88 g (78%), melting point 118-20xc2x0 C.; the thus obtained oxime (0.65 g, 3.5 mmol) is added to 120xc2x0 C. phosphoric acid (10 ml). The batch is stirred for 30 minutes at 120xc2x0 C. After cooling, it is taken up in water (150 ml), and the aqueous solution is extracted with ethyl acetate (3xc3x97150 ml). The combined ethyl acetate extracts are dried (Na2SO4) and concentrated by evaporation in a vacuum. The residue is purified by column chromatography (SiO2) with the eluant hexane-ethyl acetate.
Yield: 202 mg (31%), melting point 133-5xc2x0 C.
According to Method B
1,2,3,5-Tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]quinolin-4-one (410 mg, 2.21 mmol) (W. Ried, W. Kxc3xa4ppeler, Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1965, 688, 177) is dissolved in methanol (25 ml) and mixed with magnesium (538 mg, 22.1 mmol). After 3 hours of stirring at room temperature, the batch is filtered, the filter residue is washed with ethyl acetate, and the combined filtrates are concentrated by evaporation. Purification by column chromatography (SiO2) with the eluant hexane-ethyl acetate yields 290 mg (71%) of the product.
1H-NMR (CDCl3): xcex4=1.60-1.80 (m, 3H), 2.03-2.20 (m, 2H), 2.26-2.40 (m, 1H), 2.96 (td, 1H), 3.20-3.32 (m, 1H), 6.78 (dd, H), 7.00 (td, 1H), 7.17 (td, 1H), 7.21 (dd, 1H), 8.32 (br. s, 1H).
MS (EI) m/e=187 (M+)
Produced by synthesis according to method A are:
1,2,3,4,4a,9a-Hexahydrofluoren-9-oxime (3.18 g) is obtained from 1,2,3,4,4a,9a-hexahydrofluoren-9-one (2.7 g, 14.5 mmol). 2.0 g of it is converted with polyphosphoric acid (20 ml) into 0.22 g (11%) of product.
Melting point 212-3xc2x0 C. (column chromatography on silica gel, eluant: ethyl acetate-hexane)
1H-NMR (CDCl3): 1.40-1.85 (m, 7H), 2.38 (m, 1H), 2.85 (m, 1H), 2.98 (m, 1H), 6.77 (dd, 1H), 7.03 (td, 1H), 7.19 (dd, 1H), 7.21 (td, 1H), 8.04 (br. s, 1H).
MS (EI) m/e=201 (M+)
1,2,3,4,4a,10b-Hexahydro-5H-phenanthridin-6-one accumulates as a more polar by-product.
5,6,7,8,9,9a-Hexahydro-4bH-benz[a]azulen-10-oxime (2.9 g) is obtained from 5,6,7,8,9,9a-hexahydro-4bH-benz[a]azulen-10-one (2.89 g). 0.33 g of product is produced from it with polyphosphoric acid (20 ml).
1H-NMR (CDCl3): 1.40-1.90 (m, 9H), 2.12 (m, 1H), 2.88 (m, 1H), 3.09 (m, 1H), 6.75 (dd, 1H), 7.01 (td, 1H), 7.16 (td, 1H), 7.18 (dd, 1H), 8.05 (br. s, 1H).
MS (EI) m/e=215 (M+)
1,2,3,4,5,5a,7,11b-Octahydrocyclohepta[c]isoquinolin-7-one accumulates as a more polar by-product.
B) 1,2,3,3a,5,9b-Hexahydrocyclopenta[c]quinoline-4-thione
1,2,3,3a,5,9b-Hexahydrocyclopenta[c]quinolin-4-one (153 mg, 0.82 mmol) and Lawesson""s reagent (363 mg, 0.9 mmol) are stirred in dimethoxyethane (20 ml) at room temperature. After 3 hours, another portion of Lawesson""s reagent (363 mg, 0.9 mmol) is added to it. After 3 hours, the batch is concentrated by evaporation, and the residue is purified by column chromatography on silica gel (eluant: hexane-ethyl acetate).
Yield: 140 mg (84%), melting point 138-40xc2x0 C.
1H-NMR (CDCl3): 1.60-1.80 (m, 2H), 1.93 (m, 1H), 2.10-2.40 (m, 3H), 3.32 (m, 2H), 6.86 (dd, 1H), 7.12 (td, 1H), 7.20 (td, 1H), 7.25 (dd, 1H), 9.87 (br. s, 1H).
MS (EI) m/e=203 (M+)
Produced analogously by synthesis are:
26 mg (54%) of product is obtained from 6a,7,8,9,10,10a-hexahydro-5H-phenanthridin-6-one (44 mg, 0.22 mmol).
1H-NMR (CDCl3): 1.45-1.82 (m, 6H), 1.99 (m, 2H), 3.05-3.20 (m, 2H), 6.85 (dd, 1H), 7.13 (td, 1H), 7.16 (td, 1H), 7.23 (dd, 1H), 9.73 (br. s, 1H).
100 mg (94%) of product is obtained from 1,2,3,4,5,5a,7,11b-octahydrocyclohepta[c]quinolin-6-one (100 mg, 0.46 mmol).
Melting point 112xc2x0 C.
1H-NMR (CDCl3): 1.40-2.10 (m, 10H), 3.13-3.29 (m, 2H), 6.85 (dd, 1H), 7.10-7.25 (m, 3H), 9.76 (br. s, 1H).
MS (EI) m/e=231 (M+)